


An Unconventional Family

by EeeGeeKay (EricaGraceKay)



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaGraceKay/pseuds/EeeGeeKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki... as parents! And you thought your family was weird..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 10 Weeks

It was another blistering summer day in Karakura Town. Ichigo Kurosaki awoke with sweat dripping down his face. The air that filtered through the screen on the open window was thick with moisture. Cursing under his breath, he peeled off his soaked shirt and headed towards the door. A cold shower sounded really good right about then.

As Ichigo reached for the knob, the door swung open and revealed his barely pregnant girlfriend, Rukia, on the other side. Giving him the once-over, she raised her eyebrows questioningly. "Why are you so sweaty?"

"'Cause it's fucking hot, if you hadn't noticed." Scooting past her, Ichigo made his way to the bathroom. When he heard her soft footsteps following him, he added over his shoulder, "Why are you up so early anyway? Pops says you need more rest."

Rukia snorted. "If you really want to know, I've been worshiping the porcelain god since like, three this morning. Which is why I don't recommend going to the bathroom for a while—it probably smells like vomit."

Whirling around, Ichigo grabbed her by the shoulders, his hands engulfing her small frame. "Wait, you were sick? Why didn't you wake me? Is the baby okay?"

"Oh, calm down! The baby is fine; it was just morning sickness. Thanks for checking to see if I was alright, by the way." Rukia rolled her eyes and chuckled to herself. Air freshener in hand, she gave the bathroom a generous spray before turning on the fan and shutting the door. "I swear, sometimes I think you're going to snatch up the baby as soon as it pops out and then just dump me on my ass."

Ichigo leaned down and placed a warm hand over her stomach. She was only ten weeks along and barely showing, but he still liked to close his eyes and imagine the baby that was growing and developing in her stomach, little by little. The baby they created together…


	2. 0 Weeks

_Somewhere around two months ago..._

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM?"

"Hey, don't yell so loud, I'm standing right behind you."

Shoving Ichigo aside, Rukia entered his room and spun around with her arms spread wide. "It's a blanket fort, duh!"

Ichigo stared menacingly at the petite woman before him. He left to go to the food mart half an hour ago, which was clearly thirty minutes longer than he should've left her home alone. Considering they were both soon-to-be high school graduates, he figured he could trust her. Yuzu and Karin were playing around the neighborhood and his father was out drinking with buddies, leaving Ichigo and Rukia to their own devices for an evening.

"Take it down. All of it. Now." His comforter was tucked into the first drawer of his dresser at one end while the other end was duct-taped to the top of his desk, creating the main canopy. Smaller blankets made up the rest of the fort. Some were used to section off parts, making what Ichigo assumed were "rooms".

Sticking out her tongue, Rukia pushed aside a flower-adorned "door" and disappeared from sight. From somewhere in the mess, he could just barely hear her voice. "You are such a spoil sport. At least come in and check it out!"

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." He mumbled, entering the fort on all fours. The inside was dark, hot, and cramped. Following the glow coming from the corner of his room, he discovered a small, closed-off area in the space between the foot of his bed and the wall. This is where he found Rukia, a camping lantern in her lap.

Even in the darkness, Ichigo could see her mischievous smile. "Isn't this great? It's like a little house!"

"It's... definitely something."

"It's really hot in here, though. I should've left spaces between the blankets to let fresh air in..." Fanning herself with her hand, Rukia chewed over all the possible improvements that could be made.

Of course, Ichigo was burning up too- but not just from the stale air. Rukia wore a combination of Karin's old shorts and a shirt of his she took without permission. The shirt was way too big; it hung loosely off one shoulder, exposing more clear skin (As if the shorts weren't already doing it for him). Her skin looked so silky and smoo- No! He thought, attempting to shake the weird thoughts out of his head.

When he opened his eyes again, Rukia was watching him with a strange look on her face. Her vibrant violet eyes were wide, her cheeks were flushed, and her lips were slightly parted...

That was it. He needed out before he did something stupid. Gathering together all the willpower he could muster, Ichigo turned to leave. "Wait!" Suddenly, Rukia grabbed his arm and held him back. "Don't go! Yet. I- I, um-" Her face cheeks turned as red as apples. In that moment, she looked just like the china doll Yuzu had on display in her room. Even with its silky black hair, milky white skin, and perfect pink lips, it paled in comparison to Rukia's beauty.

Sure, Ichigo had willpower, but it was the willpower of an eighteen-year-old virgin boy. Through with holding back, he framed both sides of her face with his hands and pulled her into what could only be described as the moment they'd both been waiting for for ages. It wasn't just a kiss, it was the release of years' worth of pent up agression and sexual tension. Rukia gasped, but didn't pull away. She wanted it just as much as he did. Her arms snaked shyly around his neck.

When they broke for air, both of their eyes were clouded with desire. Ichigo knew this was not the end. There was no stopping now. Using his hand to cushion her head, he laid Rukia out on her back. Not about to let Ichigo take control, she grabbed his collar and tugged him down until their lips met once more...

An hour later, Rukia scanned her mental checklist on the way back to the twins' room. _Underwear? Yep. Shorts and t-shirt? Got it. Pride? It's around here somewhere. Sinking feeling in pit of stomach? You bet._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologize in advance: I'm getting all my information about pregnancy and all that jazz from the internet and not from experience... so I'm sorry if I make some mistakes along the road! Forgive me!
> 
> (P.S. I hope you weren't expecting a super-steamy sex scene! I'm definitely not confident enough in my writing to do something like that just yet... maybe later on. I'll just let your imagination come up with the rest for now!)


	3. 4 Weeks

Rukia stared at the calendar, willing the numbers to move, to conveniently rearrange themselves, to blur and disappear so she wouldn't have to face the terrible possibility that made her stomach churn.

"Hey, whatcha looking at?" Orihime peeked around her guest's shoulder, two mugs of tea in her hands.

Accepting the beverage from her friend, Rukia continued studying the calendar. "Ah, nothing, just the date." With her index finger, she stabbed Wednesday the 11th. "This  _is_  the date, isn't it?"

"It should be! 'Cause on Sunday they had a sale on green tea ice cream and anchovies at the food mart, so I made one of my super-special-yummy-sundaes! Then, after school on Monday, I made one for Tatsuki and brought it to her at her dojo, but she didn't want any. And then… ah, what did I do then? Oh yeah! I was going to take it to you guys before it melted, but it was almost seven and that's when my favorite drama comes on, so I hurried home to watch it. On Tuesdays I stay after to practice volleyball for the sports festival, and I remember I did that yesterday, so today  _must_  be Wednesday!" Smiling triumphantly, Orihime plopped her ample ass down in a chair in the living room.

Nodding slowly, Rukia eased herself into an adjacent chair. For the past two weeks, home life had been faked and strained. All she needed was an escape for the afternoon. Her and Ichigo tip-toed around each other like they were walking on eggshells or cracked ice or some metaphorical crap like that. The rest of Kurosaki family sensed something was up between the two, but pretended they were oblivious to the whole thing. A "lovers' quarrel" Isshin called it, jokingly. If only he knew how close to the reality of the situation he actually was! It wasn't like they were fighting; it was just… extremely awkward.

In any case, Orihime was overjoyed to have some company. Usually Tatsuki was the only one who bothered to visit her. It got lonely living all by yourself! For the rest of her visit, Rukia fidgeted in her seat. She was itching to leave, but didn't want to abandon Orihime without chatting for a bit. After an hour or so of mindless girly-talk, Rukia thanked the girl and left the apartment.

Luckily, the drug store was on her way home. Her stomach churned nervously, the tea threatening to resurface.

* * *

"That'll be $18.99, ma'am."

Fumbling with the contents of her small purse, Rukia grabbed her wallet and fished out exact change. She didn't want to be there any longer than she had to.

The drug store clerk, who looked to be in her mid-twenties, scooped the money into her hand and proceeded to slowly count each dollar and penny. Rukia tapped the counter impatiently, urging the clerk to hurry. "It's exact, I promise. Right down to the cent."

"Thank you, ma'am." Pushing the last dime into the register, she handed the bag and receipt to Rukia. Quickly looking around to make sure no one was within earshot, the clerk leaned forward and whispered, "Good luck. I mean, either way. Like, If you wanted one or not. Good luck." Rukia understood the cryptic message and nodded her thanks.

She was going to need all the luck she could get.

* * *

The minute you start taking things for granted, the minute things go terribly, horribly wrong. "No, this can't be right. I—we—no, it's not possible. It can't be."

A knock on the door shook Rukia out of her mumbled denial, with Urahara's voice following soon after. "Rukia, as much as I appreciate you coming to visit us, it concerns me that you've spent the whole time in the bathroom…" She heard the shopkeeper snicker through the door. "Do you need something, uh,  _checked out_?"

Punching the door specifically where she knew ol' Sandal-Hat's ear was pressed, Rukia gritted her teeth. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. This gigai you gave me is faulty. Broken. Malfunctioning."

"Unlikely," Urahara rubbed his ear tenderly. "What's the problem?"

The petite girl looked at the plastic stick gingerly held between her thumb and index finger.  _This_  was the problem, and because it was a problem, she had a problem. A  _big_  problem. Well, more like a very small,  _living_  problem. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door a crack and shoved the objectionable item in Urahara's face. "This."

After taking a good-natured step back, he examined the pregnancy test from afar. Two pink lines. "Congratulations!" He pulled the door farther open, revealing a red-faced, wide-eyed Rukia. "Okay, so you're pregnant. What's the problem with your gigai?"

"THIS! THIS IS THE PROBLEM! How can I be pregnant?"

"Simple: a man releases his sperm into—"

"THAT'S NOT IT! How is it that I'm pregnant? I mean, this gigai is just a substitute body…"

Shrugging, Urahara pried the test from her hand and disposed of it in the bathroom's waste basket. "Well yeah, sure. But if it gets pregnant, you're preggers too. I made sure that there were consequences for everything that happened to a gigai while in use. I couldn't just let people get away with mistreating them." Turning around, he tipped up his green and white striped hat and cocked his eyebrows. "So, uh, who's the lucky guy?"

Rukia growled and pushed the ex-captain out of the way, making her way to the door. "None of your damn business, that's for sure."

"It's Renji!" When she didn't reply, he pushed on. "Oh, I knew it! 'Course, I didn't think he had it in 'im. He was always a shy one around you, huh? But man!"

"It isn't Renji!"

Urahara scratched his head, mentally flipping through a list of Rukia's possible partners. Who else was she close to?  _Captain Kuchiki? Eww, no. Not her adoptive brother. Captain Ukitake? Too old. That Ichigo kid? Of course, why didn't I think of that first?_ "Wait, don't tell me… it's—"

But Rukia was already out the door.

She stretched out the walk home for as long as she could. She window-shopped, smelled flowers, took a "rest" on a park bench… but before Rukia knew it, she was standing in front of the Kurosaki residence.  _Gulp._

"Well, here we are. Why am I so worried? I don't have to tell him. I'll just go back to the Soul Society, have the stupid thing, and Ichigo won't ever have to know." She mumbled to herself, wringing her hands nervously.

"I won't ever have to know what?" Whirling around, Rukia nearly jumped out of her skin at the sight of the orange-haired boy behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, it's time for the list of inadequacies I feel need to be addressed! Sorry, you can just ignore this…  
> If anyone has noticed, I'm not using honorifics when the characters address each other. Although it can really help portray the type of relationship some characters have, it's a whole lot of work for me to keep up with, and just having Rukia pregnant is enough for me. I blame my itty-bitty pea brain. Oh, and they're using American currency. LOCALIZATION FTW! I would like to apologize for my limited knowledge of gigais. So, if I kinda fudged something up, go along with it. It'll be easier for me that way.
> 
> Next chapter: We'll be jumping back to the present! (And then we'll probably jump back again later)


	4. 13 Weeks

Rukia rubbed her slightly protruding belly. With her stomach finally beginning to show signs of the pregnancy, Rukia knew she wouldn't be able to hide it much longer. At the end of the first trimester, Ichigo, his family, and Urahara were the only ones to know.

Only a few weeks ago had she let herself believe that she wanted the child… that she had a chance at having a family with Ichigo, but she came to her senses soon enough. Despite showing desire to be a part of his child's life, Rukia knew that it wouldn't be easy for him. It didn't really matter to her; she could go back to the Soul Society and then no one would ever know she was pregnant, but if she stayed, it would only make things harder for him. He was eighteen, fresh out of high school, and now a father.

 _Then again_ , Rukia thought, turning sideways in the mirror and tugging down the hem of her blouse. _I want him to be a part of the baby's life… and mine, too._

A cough from the doorway shook Rukia from her thoughts. Ichigo leaned against the doorframe, clad in swim trunks and a plain t-shirt. "Everyone's all set to go to the pool, Rukia." He said, pointing over his shoulder with his thumb and eying Rukia's blouse and skirt curiously. "Are you… uh, are you ready?"

She shook her head. "I'm not going. I can't; especially not looking like this." Rukia lifted up her shirt, showing Ichigo her quite noticeable baby bump.

"How long do you plan on keeping this a secret?"

"No one will ever have to know." Rukia replied, sidestepping his question. She opened up the medicine cabinet and popped open the cap on the bottle of Zantac, taking one.

Ichigo snorted. "Are you kidding? People will find out eventually. You're only going to get bigger, Rukia."

"Don't remind me."

"So what are you going to do, huh? Just ignore it?" Ichigo's voice grew louder.

"Shut up! You don't want this! You think you do, but you don't. Not right now, at least. You're still a kid yourself, so how do you expect to be able to take care of one? Ichigo, you're just not prepared."

"Are you sure it's not you who's unprepared?" Ichigo growled, but he had no fight left in him. His fists unclenched and his face softened considerably.

She looked at her belly in the mirror once more. "I don't know anymore." When Rukia first found out she was pregnant, the baby felt like a nuisance to her. Sure, it was there, but it was only still a bunch of cells and not even close to being big enough to feel. The weeks after revealing the pregnancy to Ichigo and the rest of the Kurosaki family were filled with love and support. Then, in true Ichigo-fashion, he accepted responsibility for supporting the child and Rukia like it was some new challenge. She began to feel comfortable with her fate, as if things would be okay… but even the best of us have our doubts, and Rukia was no exception.

"Listen, I'm not going to lie and say things are going to be easy. We're gonna have problems, that I know for sure, but I promise to take care of you just as I promised to take care of our baby." Ichigo closed the space between them, leaning down until his face was level with hers. "I don't regret what I did, Rukia, only that I didn't tell you how I felt sooner."

Rukia puffed up her chest indignantly. "I don't need you to take care of me… but it  _would_  be helpful." She tried to offer him a smile, but grimaced as bile surged up the back of her throat.

"Heartburn again, huh?"

She nodded sharply in response. As she passed Ichigo on the way out of the bathroom, Rukia patted his chest affectionately. A nervous knot was still wrapped around her stomach, but hopeful optimism began to work at cutting the ropes. This wouldn't be the last of their arguments. There were many more fights to come, but for once Rukia decided she wasn't going to worry about it.

"Hey, are you coming with us to the pool or what?" Ichigo asked the back of her head.

Rukia thought for a moment. "I… guess so. Okay, I'll go." She entered the room she shared with Ichigo, intent on finding her swimsuit. After her pregnancy became known to his family, they felt it would be appropriate to give her more space. That is, until Ichigo and Rukia pulled enough money together to find a place of their own.

 _"If you two think you're mature enough to handle a sexual relationship, then you're mature enough to move out and find an apartment,"_  Isshin told them.  _"It's all about accountability. Take responsibility for your actions."_  He turned to Ichigo and looked him straight in the eye.  _"I won't kick you two out now. Take your time, gather the money together, and find a good place, but I want you guys to be ready to go by the time the baby is born. Set a good example for your sisters, Ichigo."_

Once in the room, Rukia gingerly stepped over the futon rolled up on the floor to reach the laundry basket at the foot of Ichigo's—er,  _her_ —bed, and fished out a hand-me-down swimsuit. The downside of Rukia moving into his room was that she automatically got the bed and he was left to sleep on the floor. For any other healthy boy his age, sharing a bedroom with a beautiful young woman would be the stuff of dreams, but Ichigo and Rukia's relationship was much more complex. They were too stubborn to be together, but their paths were already too intertwined for them to be apart. Feelings were involved, as they always seem to be, and they were made known. Were they going to do anything about it? Maybe in time. "Girlfriend" and "boyfriend" were often used to describe each other, but only for lack of a better way to identify their relationship. Boy, were things complicated.

The swimsuit Rukia picked out of the basket was a familiar one. The tankini was covered in tropical flowers, an old favorite of Yuzu's. Only a small sliver of skin peeked through the last time she wore it, but now she struggled to cover her growing belly. After dressing and covering up, Rukia opened the door to Ichigo leaning against the opposite wall. "What do I tell them?" She asked quietly.

Ichigo shrugged, a smile playing at his lips. "I dunno, probably the truth."

"How can you be so calm about this? Aren't you scared about what they might say?"

"They're my friends… and yours too. That means I don't need to be scared. If they can't accept that we're having a child, then what good are they?" And with that, they descended down the stairs and left with the rest of the Kurosaki family.

* * *

The pool was crowded, but the Kurosaki clan and Rukia quickly spotted Orihime, Uryu, and Chad. At the sight of them, Orihime jumped up and began excitedly waving her arms. "Over here!" She called, a big smile lighting up her face like a bulb. "I haven't seen you guys in ages!" Ichigo agreed and clapped hands in greeting with Chad and Uryu. Rukia stood off to the side, blocking her stomach from view by awkwardly holding her bag in front of her.

"Rukia, how are you?" Orihime bubbled, pulling the petite girl in for a hug. She tried to cringe away or suck in her stomach, but it was too late.  _This is it_ , Rukia thought miserably, squeezing her eyes shut and waiting for their tummies to meet… but they didn't. Rukia struggled to breathe as her face was smashed into Orihime's well-endowed bosom.

Ichigo chucked. "Jeez, how long has it been since we've last hung out?"

"Too long!" She squeeled.

"Apparently," Rukia mumbled against Orihime's breasts.

"It's been two months since graduation," Uryu replied, and Chad nodded in agreement.

After a few minutes of catching up, the five teens pulled off their shirts and cover-ups and grouped together at the edge of the pool. Ichigo was the first to jump in, then Orihime slowly slipped in, then Uryu and Chad. Rukia remained seated on the side of the pool, her feet dangling into the water and her arms crossed protectively over her stomach. She watched Karin and Yuzu splash around on the opposite side of the pool as Isshin floated on an inner tube nearby. With a small sigh, Rukia pulled her legs out of the water and up to her chest.

"Are you just gonna sit there all day?" Ichigo asked quietly, paddling over until he was treading water in front of her.

Rukia shrugged. "Probably."

Smiling mischievously, Ichigo reached over and tugged on her foot. When Rukia only stared at him blankly, he grabbed her foot and pushed off of the wall. Her butt dragged forward as Ichigo continued to pull her into the water. "Stop, stop," She warned, finally cracking a small smile. Rukia tried to grab onto the sides to hold herself still, but she was getting dangerously close to sliding onto the gutter. "Wait, stop!" She shrieked, trying to hold back laughter. "You might hurt the baby if I fall!"

"I won't hurt the baby, promise." Ichigo reassured, but one look behind Rukia wiped the smirk right off of his face.

"Baby?" Uryu awkwardly squinted at the pair, glasses in hand. "I was just going to put my glasses back at our chair, but  _what?_ "

Rukia's heart skipped a beat and her mouth dried up like the desert. She looked at Ichigo with panic in her eyes, but he didn't match her gaze. Quickly running his fingers through his damp hair, Ichigo took a deep breath and spoke. "Um, yeah, baby. I—er, we—"

"I'm having a baby," Rukia blurted out, suddenly brimming with new-found confidence. Or maybe she just didn't give a shit anymore. Following her lead, Ichigo manned up and continued on. "And I'm the father. Sorry for not telling you guys earlier."

Uryu looked perplexed for a few seconds, but quickly regained his stoic expression. "What are your plans?"

"To keep it," Ichigo responded immediately. "My old man wants us out, which is fine, whatever, right? So I guess finding a job and getting an apartment are the first two things on my list."

Uryu nodded his approval and turned to Rukia. "And you?"

She chewed her lip for a moment.  _What_ are _my plans?_  It wasn't worth going back to the Soul Society now that people were beginning to find out. "Um, I guess they're the same as his…" She waited for them to comment, but a contemplative silence fell on the group.

After a couple minutes, Uryu stretched his legs and turned to put his glasses back by their stuff. "You guys sound like you have this all figured out. I'll support you two as long as you guys continue to make smart decisions." And that was that; no more was said on the matter.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Rukia relaxed the grip she had on the pool edge. _One more to know, five bajillion left to find out,_ she thought dryly. Ichigo still treaded water in front of her, also sharing a relieved look… not to mention a look of pleasant surprise as well. He and Uryuu had always shared some sort of tentative camaraderie. Not necessarily friends, but allies instead. This was one of the few times Uryu didn't criticize his choices or judgment, and it felt…  _weird._ Brushing it off, Ichigo looked over to Rukia. With a shrug, she pushed herself into the pool. The water was cold, causing goose bumps to rise immediately.

"You're quite the daredevil," Ichigo commented with a snort as Rukia gripped the side. "You're making me look bad!"

She stuck out her tongue. "I've told you before I can't swim!"

At that moment, Chad glided over, his feet easily walking on the bottom of the pool. He pulled along one end of a foam noodle with Orihime holding onto the other. "I can't swim very well either." She stated, giving a sheepish laugh as she kicked sloppily. Chad directed her to the ledge, where she joined Rukia.

The rest of the day went on without a hitch, and soon all of the teenagers were too exhausted to swim anymore. With lead arms and legs, they pulled themselves out of the pool. Uryuu gave special attention to Rukia, sticking out a supportive hand as she wobbled a bit in the gutter. Despite having carried the baby in her womb for about thirteen weeks, the extra poundage always managed to throw her small frame off balance. Once they were all dried off and ready to go, Orihime pulled Rukia aside.

"Hey, I know you're not usually into this kind of thing, but we haven't talked in forever and I was wondering if you would like to spend the night at my house…" Orihime gave her the puppy-dog eyes.

Rukia chuckled and rolled her eyes. "You seriously don't have to beg! Let me head home with the Kurosakis and grab some things, I'll be over in an hour and a half or so."

* * *

The girls stayed up late that night talking, watching cheesy movies, and eating strange food. Rukia enjoyed herself, surprisingly. As things began to wind down, Orihime laid out two plain futons with blankets and pillows on the floor. Rukia bit her lip at the sight of their sleeping arrangements. She didn't want to seem like a priss for turning down the futon in favor of the couch, but her aching back told her that if she slept on the floor, she'd be feeling it in the morning.  _Really_  feeling it. Rukia had hoped to avoid adding Orihime to the list of those who knew of the baby, but she was running out of options, and her friend's obliviousness to the matter could cause some serious problems in the future. She wrung the hem of her shirt nervously.

"Listen, Orihime?" She began, waiting until she had the redhead's attention. "Um, I know this is coming out of nowhere, and I know I should've told you this earlier, but…" Her mouth dried up.

Orihime peered at her curiously. "But what, Rukia?"

"But, I'm… um, I'm pregnant." She whispered, as if they weren't alone in the small apartment.

Orihime clasped her hand over her mouth. Her eyes flicked from Rukia's face, to her belly, then back up. "You can't be serious! I-I don't know what to say… I just—who's the father?"

Rukia winced as she uttered his name. She knew Orihime had harbored a crush on Ichigo for years. Hell, everyone knew.

"Oh," Orihime squeaked, her gray eyes wide and glazed over. "I—must be dreaming." She finished decidedly, flopping over onto the futon face first. Too shocked to react, Rukia watched the girl's back rise and fall until her breathing evened out, signaling that she was finally unconscious.

 _This is going to be harder than I thought_ , Rukia realized. Letting out a sigh, she settled herself on her side next to Orihime.

And it was; much, much harder than she thought, that is.


	5. 18 Weeks

Rukia groaned as she lowered herself onto the tatami mat floor in one of the many empty rooms at her brother's sprawling estate. Ichigo had offered numerous times to accompany her to the Kuchiki house, but she had a feeling he wouldn't be much help. In fact, he would only make things worse. This was something she needed to do alone.

A young housemaid, not much older than Rukia herself, poked her head around the sliding paper door. "Miss, your brother will be with you in just a moment." As she was about to duck out of the room, her eyes gravitated to Rukia's bulging stomach. "Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable?"

Rukia shook her head, blushing slightly. "No, no, I'll be fine."

And she was alone once more, with only her thoughts to drive her nuts.  _What do I even say? He's going to be angry, no way around it, but there's got to be a way to diffuse the situation..._  But before she could even come up with a Plan A, the door slid open, this time revealing Byakuya Kuchiki, looking as proud and important as always. Rukia bowed so quickly she almost slammed her forehead into the mats.

"What is so important that you couldn't have scheduled a meeting with me ahead of time?" He questioned, but with one look at Rukia, he had his answer. His eyes burned with rage as he glided across the room and yanked her up by her arm.

Rukia opened her mouth, but Byakuya cut her off. "You have the  _nerve_  to even return to this household pregnant and unwed?" He hissed, squeezing tightly.

"Brother, please-"

"Who knows? How long have you been parading around like this?"

Rukia winced, but managed to speak, "Just Urahara and-"

" _He_  knows? His mouth runs faster than his brain, the idiot. You've disgraced this family, Rukia. I hope you know what you must do."

Rukia gasped as the color drained from her face. She had thought about running away and having the baby away from the public eye, but abortion? Abortion had never crossed her mind. In every scenario she'd played out in her head, every plan she'd made, the baby was always born.  _Always._ "I can't," she squeaked, "Brother, there has to be another way!"

Byakuya released his grip on the raven-haired girl. "Another way? Do you plan to marry?"

"If-if that's what it'll take to make things right, then I will. Brother, I will do anything to make this right," she whispered.

His faced soften as he looked into Rukia's eyes. They reminded him so much of his late wife, Hisana.  _Everything_  about her reminded him of Hisana. After a long pause, he let out a sigh. "Who is the father?"

Rukia gulped. She wracked her brain for an easier way to tell him, but realized that no matter what approach she took, things wouldn't end well. "Ichigo Kurosaki."

Byakuya'a lip curled in disgust. "Of  _course_  it's him, I should've guessed. I knew he was no good to begin with. But... if you marry him, you will no longer be a member of Kuchiki family and the spawn of your relations with that boy won't be my problem." Satisfied that the plan was beneficial to everyone involved, he opened the sliding door and stepped into the courtyard garden.

Rukia followed him outside and stopped a few feet to his right. "After the birth, I'll bring the baby to see you, Brother. That is, if you want."

He glanced at his adopted sister out of the corner of his eye. "Do you know yet the sex of the child?"

"No, not yet."

"Do as you wish. I do not care if I see it or not," he said, feigning disinterest. Byakuya turned and walked down the garden path, disappearing into the greenery.

Once home, Rukia set out to find Ichigo. After a few minutes of searching, she found him unpacking medical supplies in the clinic. When she walked in, he looked up and wiped his brow on the back of his hand. "Hey, how was the meeting with your brother?"

Rukia chuckled dryly. "Well, considering I was allowed to return here, I think it went better than expected."

"Better than expected, but how well?"

"Not well."

"That's what I figured."

They stood in silence for what seemed like forever, eyes locked. Finally, Rukia broke the stare. "We have to get married, Ichigo."

Ichigo's eyes bugged in surprise, " _What? Why?_ "

"It's the only way to avoid shaming the Kuchiki family. The other option was... less than favorable. I know you don't want to marry me, I'm sorry."

Ichigo shook his head. "No, that's not it. I had planned on proposing to you eventually, just... not so soon."

It was Rukia's turn to be surprised. " _Really_?"

"Listen, I can't see myself being with anyone else, okay? It's always been you. I know it, you know it, everyone knows it. I'm not working to support you and our baby because I feel obligated to. I'm doing it because I  _want_  to. You may drive me nuts more often than anyone else, but… I guess I don't mind if it's you."

Thoroughly embarrassed, Ichigo brushed past Rukia and left the clinic, mumbling to himself something about not being good with words.

* * *

That night, neither Rukia nor Ichigo could sleep. Rukia had her leg cramps and aching back to keep her up, while Ichigo- well, Ichigo had his questions. He figured his father and sisters wouldn't be too surprised by the news of their impending marriage, but his friends? Uryu remained indifferent to their relationship, Chad was a bit more accepting and supportive, and Orihime took it the worst. For almost two whole weeks she refused to believe that Rukia was pregnant, let alone with Ichigo's child. After that, she froze up every time the topic arose in conversation. And then... who else? He felt like he was forgetting someone important...

"Renji is going to kill me," Rukia moaned, more to the darkness than Ichigo. "I told him I would visit him after I saw my brother, but I had so much on my mind that I totally forgot…"

Ichigo turned on his side so that he was facing Rukia's black form on the bed. "Like how to properly spring this whole marriage thing on me?" His breathy chuckle quickly turned into a yawn.

"Yeah, like that," she replied sarcastically. "Unfortunately, we don't have much time. I'm getting larger by the week, and the purpose of this wedding is to hide the scandal of my premarital pregnancy."

Ichigo sat up on his futon and scooted over to the bed, resting his chin on the mattress a foot or so from Rukia's head. Her heart skipped a beat as he gave her one of his signature smirks. "Renji'll be so pissed when he hears about this. You, Rukia Kuchiki, knocked up and marrying some punk. I can't wait to see the look on his face!"

Rukia clicked her tongue and lightly flicked the side of his head. "I don't need you egging him on, you hear? Don't make this any harder than it already is."

"Are you gonna tell him, or let the wedding do the explaining?"

She shrugged and watched him through half-lidded eyes. She was getting too tired to move, but she didn't want to waste the moment. Although she'd never admit it, Rukia yearned for his touch, his attention… not a hand when she needed it or a response when she spoke, but the touch that got them into this whole mess and his eyes on her like they were at that second…

"You're staring," Ichigo teased.

Rukia wrinkled her nose in response. Impulse took over and she reached out to him, lightly touching his cheek with the tips of her fingers. "What's wrong?" Ichigo whispered, tilting his head until it was cupped in her palm.

"Everything- or maybe nothing. I don't know anymore. I'm used to responsibility; I've had to deal with it my whole life. That's not the problem. It's just... I've never wanted anyone more than I have you, and now that I  _do_  have you, even if it's a tiny bit, it's for all the wrong reasons. It's my fault that your father is making us move out together, it's my fault that my brother decided that we need to marry... and I'm afraid that once this is all said and done with, I'll be alone. But I shouldn't be allowed to be scared! If you want to leave, do it. I'll come up with a good story- no, wait, you stay and I'll leave! That makes more sense. I'll just-"

"Just stop!" Frustrated, Ichigo sat up abruptly. "How many more times do I have to tell you that I will stay with you and help you raise our baby? I don't care if I'm young and unprepared; I refuse to be a deadbeat father... or husband. I just want you to relax and let things happen. All you do is worry, and it makes me wonder what happened to the girl who was making some stupid fort in my room no more than five months ago. You don't have to be scared anymore, Rukia. You've had me,  _all_  of me, longer than you think, and I'm not going anywhere."

"Then don't leave me alone tonight."

Without a second thought, Ichigo climbed into the bed. The bed was small, certainly not made for two people to sleep comfortably, but they adjusted. Rukia turned on her side and rested her head on his chest. Ichigo, on the other hand, remained stiff as a board, not used to such simple intimacy as sleeping together... not  _that_  kind of "sleeping" together, although he knew that one slightly better than what he was experiencing at that moment. He tried to be as still as possible, but once he was sure Rukia was asleep, he cautiously laid his hand across her stomach. It was warm and... surprisingly solid. He tried to imagine what the baby looked like, but all he could picture was one of those creepy looking Cabbage Patch Kids, and he prayed to God that their child would be infinitely better looking.

"If you wait long enough," Rukia began, not bothering to open her eyes, "maybe you'll feel Baby move."

"Really?" Ichigo asked. Rukia nodded into his shirt in response.

He was impressed that something so small was already moving around, and he nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a faint thump against his hand.

* * *

"I see. I can't say I agree with his way of doing things, but..."

"Yes, he's very old-fashioned, but my brother is still a very smart man. I trust that he'll handle this appropriately, and if things go well, his support will be invaluable."

"Then I assume you two have spent a lot of time thinking and talking about this, right? Ichigo?"

Hearing his name, Ichigo snapped back to attention, finding the eyes of both Rukia and his father on him. He'd been zoning out for the past five minutes as they discussed the marriage. "Um, yeah. We've talked about it a lot."

Isshin cocked an eyebrow, looking unconvinced. "Well, just know that marriage isn't something you take lightly, okay? I want you two to be happy, so remember that doing what you think is right should always come first."

Rukia and Ichigo nodded in unison.

The wedding was to be set two weeks from then. It would be a small ceremony, held graciously in the Kurosaki's backyard. Food and decorations would be easy enough to make, but invitations needed to be sent as soon as possible. Ichigo could wear an old suit of his father's, but the real task would be finding a dress that would efficiently hide Rukia's growing baby bump.

So much to do, so little time.


	6. 20 Weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a horrible person and I feel bad for being so damn inconsistent with updates. Please don’t leave me, honey… I love you…

Ichigo sat in the back row, left side, second seat from the aisle. It was a plain folding chair adorned with an ivory-colored bow. It looked so out of place, the piece of crap that it was, but at the same time it managed to fit in with the rest of the mix-matched chairs organized neatly in his backyard. He leaned back in his seat, causing it to groan and creak. Ichigo closed his eyes and tried to block out everything but the early September breeze on his face. But it only lasted a moment. When he opened his eyes once more, he was still in his backyard; back row, left side, second seat from the aisle.

“Hey, don’t just sit around while everyone else is working,” Karin nagged, nudging the back of Ichigo’s chair. “If you plan on getting married tonight, I recommend you kick it into high gear.” It was still hard for her to wrap her mind around it. _Her brother was getting married._ Yuzu thought it was absolutely romantic, but Karin knew the real reason for the surprise wedding.

She took a step back and watched her older brother rise from the chair. He was tall, with long arm and legs. His soon-to-be bride was incredibly short small and petite. _They don’t work_ , Karin thought, slightly frustrated. The way she figured, people who got married seemed to fit together like puzzle pieces, but Rukia was a fluffy cloud corner piece and Ichigo was a tree trunk piece with nubs and notches on every side.

“What are you staring at?” Ichigo asked, eyebrow cocked questioningly.

Karin shook the doubtful thoughts from her mind. “Nothing,” and when an awkward silence settled on the two, she asked her own question. “Where’s Rukia?”

“Doctor’s appointment. Ultrasound.”

Suddenly, Yuzu’s head popped out from behind a bush, where she had been positioning a stereo to play soft music during the wedding. “An ultrasound?! Ooh, how exciting!” She squealed, clasping her hands together. “What do you want: a boy or a girl?”

“I want—“ Ichigo didn’t know what he wanted. A son would be fun to wrestle around with, but a daughter would be sweet and loving and beautiful… “I dunno.”

Yuzu squealed again, this time at an impossibly higher pitch. “I just can’t wait to be an auntie!”

* * *

As the sun set over Karakura Town, visitors from the Soul Society began to arrive. They came in suits and dresses, blending in with the other, _more living_ , guests. They mingled amongst each other, enjoying the novelty of a backyard wedding. Byakuya stood off to the side, uncomfortable in his black suit. He resented the questioning looks from the other party-goers.

“Is that really Captain Kuchiki?”

“Did he actually approve of this wedding?”

“Well, he’s here, isn’t he?”

In the master bedroom, Rukia was perched on the edge of the bed, feeling just as uncomfortable as her older brother. Her bangs were pulled back with a bejeweled clip, making Rukia feel self-conscience about her forehead. She had hints of makeup on, but her face was otherwise bare. Beside her on the bed was her dress, still in its plastic sheath. A clock on the opposite wall ticked quietly.

_Tick, tick._ 5:47.

_Tick, tick._ 5:50

_Tick, tick._ 5:54.

With a sudden snap, Byakuya appeared in the room. He wore a red tie with his black suit, displaying the most color she had ever seen him wear. He regarded her large belly with grimace. “How do you plan on hiding _that_?”

“The dress,” Rukia blurted out nervously, gesturing to the bag, the mountain of tulle compressed by the plastic cover. “When I wear it, it’s kinda… poofy around my stomach.”

“I see.” He continued to stand in the corner, hands behind his back. “I’m supposed to escort you down the aisle. Hurry up and get dressed.”

When he left the room to wait in the hallway, Rukia stripped and pulled the wedding dress over her head. The bosom clung tightly to her flat chest without straps. From there, it fountained out, drowning her small figure in lacy tulle. It wasn’t exactly figure flattering, but it did a good job of hiding her very pregnant belly.

“I’m done,” she whispered, peeking her head out the door. Byakuya was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, but promptly opened them and began walking down the hallway. Rukia struggled to keep up in high heels. When he reached the back door, Byakuya stuck out his arm to her, which she took tentatively.

_Tick, tick._ The clock chimed six times and the wedding march began to play. Byakuya opened the sliding glass door and took the first step. Rukia remained rooted to the spot, her heels sinking in the carpet. Byakuya took another step. She stepped out onto the porch with a click of her heels on the concrete patio. The wedding congregation turned around to watch her make her way down the aisle. Ichigo waited at the makeshift altar with his hands in his pockets. His pale face and wide eyes made Rukia feel even more nervous than she was before. What happened to the confidence they once had? All she felt now was the burden of responsibility.

When they reached the end of the aisle, Byakuya handed off his younger sister to Ichigo without a single word and returned to his seat in the front row. “Sorry,” Rukia whispered, for no real reason but to apologize for whatever mistakes she had made and would make in the future.

Ichigo snorted and took her hands in his. “Don’t be,” he whispered back, although he wasn’t entirely sure what she meant in the first place.

Before them, Isshin stood in the place of a minister. They would register their marriage later; for the time being, he would facilitate the wedding. He cleared his throat quite audibly before beginning. “Thank you everyone for joining us this evening. The night is young and the food is great and plentiful, so I’ll try to keep this ceremony short and sweet. Sound good?” The crowded murmured approvingly. “Tonight we are gathering to witness my son, Ichigo, and my future daughter-in-law, Rukia, join together in matrimony.”

With a nod from his father as his cue, Ichigo began his part. “I, Ichigo Kurosaki, promise to honor and respect my wife for as long as I live.”

“I, Rukia Kuchiki,” the bride’s voice squeaked. _No, no, louder._ “Ah, sorry,” she bowed her head slightly in apology. Ichigo squeezed her hands reassuringly, but his were as clammy as hers. “I, Rukia Kuchiki, promise to honor and respect my husband for as long as I live.” _Now that wasn’t so bad, was it?_

                The rest of the ceremony went by quickly and without any more slip-ups. Once the rings (simple, silver bands) were exchanged, Isshin drew it all to a close. “I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!”

The congregation erupted into applause as Ichigo lowered his head to meet Rukia’s lips halfway. It was a relatively chaste kiss, but while their lips were just breaths apart, Rukia whispered, “It’s a girl.”

                She giggled as his eyes seemingly bugged out from his head and pulled him down for another kiss. It was brief moments like these, when she could ignore the unknown territory before them, forget the baby business and married business and _when-did-everything-become-such-a-pain-in-the-ass_ business… that Rukia remembered why she fell in love with him. It wasn’t immediate or voluntary by any means, but she figured some things you just had to accept as the way they were meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking forever with such a shitty chapter. I think what really held me back on this one was the whole wedding ceremony. I had a beginning and an ending, but the middle was too long and boring and I just wasn’t feeling up to typing out the entire wedding spiel. Forgive me? I’ll try to be better…


End file.
